Shubidubi☆Sweets Time
Shubidubi☆Sweets Time (シュビドゥビ☆スイーツタイム Shubidubi ☆ Suītsu Taimu?) is the second ending theme for the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode series. The song made its debut in episode 23 on July 16th, 2017. Info *Singer:Kanako Miyamoto *Writer:R・O・N *Composer:R・O・N *Arranger:R・O・N *Time:1:30 (TV Size) Lyric Japanese キラキラ☆プリキュア　アラモード シュビドゥビ　ドゥワップ　シンガロン パラッパ　ラッピン　プレゼント フワフワ　フワリン　リンガベル ブンブン　アイラブ　プリティーガール 開店しましょうベリベリベリーグー ワンダフルな箱ギミギミギミって ハチャメチャにフリースタイル 名前たくさん言えるかな？ バリバリです シャルウィーダンスですよ ホイップジェラートカスタード マカロンショコラにパルフェ 作って食べて戦って ぐるぐるぐるぐるぐるりんぱ ローリン♪ローリン♪ココロにズッキュン パティスリーのエンジェル ダンシン♪ダンシン♪夢見るパッション なんてファンタスティック ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナイスパラダイス ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ランデブーご招待 キュンキュンさせてね パ・ピ・プ・ペ・ポップに踊れパーリータイム シュビドゥビ　ドゥワップ　シンガロン パラッパ　ラッピン　プレゼント フワフワ　フワリン　リンガベル ブンブン　アイラブ　プリティーガール キラキラ☆プリキュア　アラモード Romaji KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo Shubidubi duwappu shingaron Parappa rappin purezento Fuwafuwa fuwarin ringaberu Bunbun ai rabu puritī gāru Kaiten shimashou beriberiberī gū Wandafuru na hako gimigimigimi tte Hachamecha ni furī sutairu Namae takusan ieru kana? Baribari desu Sharu u~ī dansu desu yo Hoippu Jerāto Kasutādo Makaron Shokora ni Parufe Tsukutte tabete tatakatte Guruguru guruguru gururinpa Rōrin♪ rōrin♪ kokoro ni zukkyun Patisurī no enjeru Danshin♪ danshin♪ yumemiru passhon Nante fantasutikku Na☆na☆na☆na☆naisu paradaisu Ra☆ra☆ra☆ra☆randebū goshōtai Kyunkyun sasete ne Pa・pi・pu・pe・poppu ni odore pārī taimu Shubidubi duwappu shingaron Parappa rappin purezento Fuwafuwa fuwarin ringaberu Bunbun ai rabu puritī gāru KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo English KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Shubidubi duwappu sing a long Parappa wrapping you a perfect gift Ring a bell ever so gently Boom boom I love pretty girls Hey open up a sweets shop and I bet you'll do very good Just gimme what's inside this wonderful box right now If you don't know what do to, make it up on the spot Can I sing a bunch of random names? You seem a little stiff So do you want to dance with me? Whip, Gelato, Custard Macaron, Chocolat and Parfait Join me as we make, eat and then fight our sweets Keep on mixing and stirring until you know it's done Roll it♪ roll it♪ until your hearts tightens We're your patisserie's angels Dancing♪ dancing♪ dreaming is our passion Don't you think that's fantastic? Na☆na☆na☆na☆what a nice paradise La☆la☆la☆la☆allow me to give you our Rendezvous invitation Pa・pi・pu・pe・popping dance - come on it's party time! Shubidubi duwappu sing a long Parappa wrapping you a perfect gift Ring a bell ever so gently Boom boom I love pretty girls KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Full Version Japanese キラキラ☆プリキュア　アラモード シュビドゥビ　ドゥワップ　シンガロン パラッパ　ラッピン　プレゼント フワフワ　フワリン　リンガベル ブンブン　アイラブ　プリティーガール 開店しましょうベリベリベリーグー ワンダフルな箱ギミギミギミって ハチャメチャにフリースタイル 名前たくさん言えるかな？ バリバリです シャルウィーダンスですよ ホイップジェラートカスタード マカロンショコラにパルフェ 作って食べて戦って ぐるぐるぐるぐるぐるりんぱ ローリン♪ローリン♪ココロにズッキュン パティスリーのエンジェル ダンシン♪ダンシン♪夢見るパッション なんてファンタスティック ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナイスパラダイス ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ランデブーご招待 キュンキュンさせてね パ・ピ・プ・ペ・ポップに踊れパーリータイム 再開しましょうチャーミーファンタジー どんなスパイスもフリフリフリーフォール テクニックに磨きかけていこう まるでスウィーティーフロスティーデコレーション 合いの手ちょうだい レッツ・ラ・シンギン ミファソラシどれがいいかわからないよ ハズしっぱなしでラクしてないですし キラキラテンションでモチベーション上げよう（オーウェル） プリプリキューティーなハートをトッピングして（オーノー） ふわふわ気分でキラキラル（オーイェー） そんな感じでエブリバディハッピープレゼント ギリギリです（おっおー） 疲れちゃったよ（おかえりなさい） メイビーメイビーアラアラモード パティスリーのアイドル（サンキュー） キュアキュアまだまだどうぞ これからでしょ（だよね） シェイキンシェイキンビートリピート（イェイイェイイェイ） サンデーマンデーなんて知らないし（ウォウウォウウォウ） キュートに決めたら（オーライ） ラ・リ・ル・レ・ロックにハジけちゃおう これからのことは明日考えよう きまぐれな昨日へありがとうを言えるように （オッケーキラっとひらめいた） (ラストいこうか) ホイップジェラートカスタード マカロンショコラにパルフェ 作って食べて戦って ぐるぐるぐるぐるぐるりんぱ ローリン♪ローリン♪ココロにズッキュン パティスリーのエンジェル（ウェルカム） ダンシン♪ダンシン♪夢見るパッション なんてファンタスティック（ファンタスティック） ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナ☆ナイスパラダイス（イェイイェイイエィ） ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ラ☆ランデブーご招待（ウォウウォウウォウ） キュンキュンさせてね（オーライ） パ・ピ・プ・ペ・ポップに踊れパーリータイム キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード﻿ Romaji KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo Shubidubi duwappu shingaron Parappa rappin purezento Fuwafuwa fuwarin ringaberu Bunbun ai rabu puritī gāru Kaiten shimashou beriberiberī gū Wandafuru na hako gimigimigimi tte Hachamecha ni furī sutairu Namae takusan ieru kana? Baribari desu Sharu u~ī dansu desu yo Hoippu Jerāto Kasutādo Makaron Shokora ni Parufe Tsukutte tabete tatakatte Guruguru guruguru gururinpa Rōrin♪ rōrin♪ kokoro ni zukkyun Patisurī no enjeru Danshin♪ danshin♪ yumemiru passhon Nante fantasutikku Na☆na☆na☆na☆naisu paradaisu Ra☆ra☆ra☆ra☆randebū goshōtai Kyunkyun sasete ne Pa・pi・pu・pe・poppu ni odore pārī taimu Saikai shimashou chāmī fantajī Don'na supaisu mo furifurifurī fōru Tekunikku ni migaki kakete ikou Maru de sūītī furosutī dekorēshon Ai no te chōdai Rettsu・Ra・Shingin MiFaSoRaShi dore ga ī ka wakaranai yo Hazu shippanashi de raku shitenai desu shi Kirakira tenshon de mochibēshon ageyou (ōueru) Puripuri kyūtī na hāto wo toppingu shite (ō nō) Fuwafuwa kibun de kirakiraru (ō i~ē) Son'na kanji de eburibadi happī purezento Girigiri desu (oō) Tsukarechatta yo (okaerinasai) Meibī meibī ara ara mōdo Patisurī no aidoru (sankyū) Kyua Kyua madamada dōzo Korekara desho (dayone) Sheikin sheikin bīto ripīto (i~ei i~ei i~ei) Sandē Mandē nante shiranai shi (u~ou u~ou u~ou) Kyūto ni kimetara (ōrai) Ra・ri・ru・re・rokku ni hajikechaou Korekara no koto wa ashita kangaeyou Kimagurena kinō e arigatō wo ieru yō ni (Okkē kiratto hirameita)'' ''(Rasuto ikou ka) Hoippu Jerāto Kasutādo Makaron Shokora ni Parufe Tsukutte tabete tatakatte Guruguru guruguru gururinpa Rōrin♪ rōrin♪ kokoro ni zukkyun Patisurī no enjeru (uerukamu) Danshin♪ danshin♪ yumemiru passhon Nante fantasutikku (fantasutikku) Na☆na☆na☆na☆naisu paradaisu (i~ei i~ei ie~i) Ra☆ra☆ra☆ra☆randebū goshōtai (u~ou u~ou u~ou) Kyunkyun sasete ne (ōrai) Pa・pi・pu・pe・poppu ni odore pārī taimu KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo English KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Shubidubi duwappu sing a long Parappa wrapping you a perfect gift Ring a bell ever so gently Boom boom I love pretty girls Hey open up a sweets shop and I bet you'll do very good Just gimme what's inside this wonderful box right now If you don't know what do to, make it up on the spot Can I sing a bunch of random names? You seem a little stiff So do you want to dance with me? Whip, Gelato, Custard Macaron, Chocolat and Parfait Join me as we make, eat and then fight our sweets Keep on mixing and stirring until you know it's done Roll it♪ roll it♪ until your hearts tightens We're your patisserie's angels Dancing♪ dancing♪ dreaming is our passion Don't you think that's fantastic? Na☆na☆na☆na☆what a nice paradise La☆la☆la☆la☆allow me to give you our Rendezvous invitation Pa・pi・pu・pe・popping dance - come on it's party time! Shubidubi duwappu sing a long Parappa wrapping you a perfect gift Ring a bell ever so gently Boom boom I love pretty girls KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Characters Appearance *Cure Whip *Cure Custard *Cure Gelato *Cure Macaron *Cure Chocolat *Cure Parfait Trivia Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Song Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Ending Category:Ending Category:Music Category:Song Category:Track